User blog:Legovoa/The Players of Jailbreak: Part 3
Heads-up Before I start, this is not meant to offend anybody in Jailbreak who might fit into these stereotypes. These stereotypes are only meant as a joke to express the common personalities found in the game. I understand that people who fill these stereotypes might be completely different people outside of the game. Thank you for reading. Heads-up pt. 2 This blog post / list was inspired by the user Suma1983 and his list of player stereotypes in Jailbreak. While I thought it was a neat idea and kind of funny, It was quite poorly made and didn't really go in-depth about some of the people that you might find. All credit goes to him for this idea, however. Now, let's begin. The "Camper Cop" These kinds of people are very common throughout Jailbreak, in which they stand at exits for Prisoners to escape and simply wait until one of them escapes so that they can capture their bounty. These people don't like fun in Jailbreak servers and sometimes are so sweaty to capture you and make sure you don't play the game that they follow you around the map, engaging in chases which last quite a while. When they initiate in fights, they are usually decent at best with weapons, but will most of the time attempt to taze you and just arrest you. They try to make sure no criminals are in the server and if they spot ANY, and I mean ANY criminal, they will non-stop follow them until they are arrested. These players have extreme levels of dedication. The "D*******g" As the name implies, these kinds of people are just plain awful to hang around. You can find them usually waiting for Museum to open on the roof or cruising around in their Level 5 engine car they bought from the 1 Million store. They'll usually be playing rap so loud that you could here it from the other side of the city, and will own absurd amounts of cash that they either relentlessly grinded or just flat-out bought with the thousands of robux they have laying around. When it comes to combat, however, they have the skill of a 8 year old Fortnite player and have the aim of a drunk uncle. They always seem to around police, however, whether due to the bribes they drop or how they always outspeed them. They own every item, car, and skin in the game and will just try and non-stop show it off 24/7. The "100% Salt" This player will literally scream his a** off at you if you arrest him, typing all caps in chat and flooding it with spam or their ridiculous banter. They will insult you, say things about your mother and target you until you leave or they leave. It doesn't even happen that rarely, mostly due to how bad they are in combat and can't avoid police in any way shape or form. Simply just arresting them or killing them multiple times will make them end up leaving the game. If you're lucky, they won't call you any racial slurs or they won't foam up at the mouth over a blocky version of GTA. The "Veteran" This player has been playing Jailbreak since it first released, and is extremely dedicated to the game. Playing the game everyday and learning all of the weapons and using them like a god. Despite his knowledge of his weapons, you never see him engaging in fights, typically staying away from police and being very lowkey. This player doesn't really have the best items, however, and is usually seen with cheap cars and lower-tier skins because of how they don't involve in robberies often. Like mentioned before, this player absolutely destroys in combat, down to how they literally are able to dodge your tazer shots, so it's best not to get into direct combat with them. The "Tryhard" Similar to the Camper Cop, this player usually tries to wipe the criminal team, however does it even worse. This player is usually dead silent when it comes to the chat, acting edgy and overobsessing with being the best in the server. This player often pulls cheap strategies such as tazing during combat or abusing the handcuffs' insane range. However, during weapon v weapon combat, is total garbage and can be destroyed with a few shotgun pellets and a well placed pistol shot. But due to how the server he's in is mostly garbage, he ends up cleaning the criminals team despite his mediocre skill. The "Annoyance" This type of player is usually the most annoying, scummiest piece of filth you'll ever see in Jailbreak, often times a troll. Like the Tryhard, you'll see them pulling cheap strategies but fail at pulling them off miserably. Whenever he arrests you, you'll typically see him spamming L's in chat and laughing at how you got arrested, pissing you off and making you want to go insane. If you didn't know any better, you'd think the Lord himself put him on Earth solely to test your sanity. When you kill him, he'll often write up some bullshit like "Lag" or he'll just call it luck. Most of the time you'll see them leave when you kill them enough times. The "Newbag" This type of player has literally just joined Jailbreak or has only played it a few times before. You'll usually see them driving around in a Camaro or asking you how to rob the Museum. If you rob any major building, they'll most likely die on the already easy obby or get arrested when you look away from them for 3 seconds. They have low amounts of cash and easily get outchased by someone. They'll keep asking you questions such as "How do I escape?" or "Where is X building?" and they'll usually quit when they don't understand something. Some people will try and be nice and help this user, while others won't make an attempt to teach him anything. The "Script Kiddie" There are two types of this player. One type is 8 year olds who simply just get roblox exploits through websites he found online. Usually is just some 3.0 who thinks he's cool because he has exploits. Even with his exploits, however, you'll often see him being arrested or killed, not like it matters anyways since he can just noclip out. Then, the other type is trolls who think that Jailbreak is bad because it's popular and who exploit it, even though they're gaining literally nothing out of it. These types of people usually follow Greenlegocats or Legobloxian or other garbage roblox commentary youtubers who make terrible content. They usually know what they're doing with their exploits, which tends to piss you off even more and will most of the time just leave out of sheer boredom. Epilogue Thank you for reading this blog post. I had fun making it and thinking of stereotypes for the players I myself have encountered in Jailbreak and I encourage you to stay tuned and see if I make any other blog posts soon on this wikia. Finally, I would like to thank the wikia themselves, all the staff and all the people here. I could not help to notice I was mentioned in the notification that announced the wikia becoming official. It would be quite funny to see that I am portrayed as some sort of elusive figure on the wikia, acting almost mysterious, only being known by as a title "The Contributor" or whatever you guys said. What a sight that would be. Until next post, see you guys later. Category:Blog posts